


Over Protective Yet Under Prepared

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: They were almost 18, planning their lives after High school convinced they'll make it out of this hell town. However someone had different plans for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophia was freezing, the snot that had begun to rolling down her face was now an icicle on her face. She had managed to find a small hiding place under a step of steps to someones trailer, and even though it wasn't great it did protect her from the heavily falling snow. Her little two year old body was really struggling to keep her warm. Her toddler brain was trying was desperately trying to wrap around why her mother had decided to take her for a drive. Only to stop a few hours in, take her out of the car and set her on the side of the road, and then drive off again. She had stood there for a few minutes feeling terrified but sure her mom was going to come back.

 

     Her mom never came back leaving her confused and rapidly freezing in the ever falling snow. Her small ears were red and throbbing and her tiny little fingers could hardly move as she batted at the hair in her face that was almost ice. She looked up at the sky and begged someone would find her before scuttling back into her hiding place.

 

   Not ten minutes later she heard a voice.

 

    “Why do you even talk to Kevin Keller” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes looking at his lifelong best friend. Northsiders in general caused him endless irritation but the keller kid got on his nerves in his own special way. Maybe it was the way the northsider treated Fangs, never very nice to him. The little girl watched them from under the steps letting out a quiet cough as she poked her head out to look at them quickly, catching the attention of the shorter man.

 

     “Shh,” Fangs gesture wildly for a moment his eyes watching where the little girl had gone. Sweet Pea let out an obnoxious sigh, never one to like being told what to do. Even if that person was the only person be let tell him what you do...ever. The tiny girl scurried further under the steps frightened by Sweet Pea’s angry sigh. Fangs took a cautious step forward very slowly lowering himself into a crouching position so he didn't seem so scary. “It's ok little one, we won't hurt you”.

 

   “What are you talking too?” there was a small pause as he tried to see and figure out whatever it was that Fangs was talking to hidden in the snow. “I swear to God if it's another cat…” he trailed off, his words dying on his tongue as he caught sight of just what it was that his best friend was talking to.

 

    “It's ok,” Fangs hummed gently, hoping to coax her out of hiding. Sweet Pea very slowly lowered his stature down to the same level as Fangs. Uncomfortable with his knees in the snow but hoping that it would be enough to easy the little girl's mind to get her out from under their stairs.

 

     Sweet Pea lowering himself down seemed to do the trick. Slowly a messy head of soft brown hair appeared out from under the steps, she toddled a little closer. Both boys were struck with how bright blue eyes that met their worried gaze. They stood out, begging someone to pay attention to her. Especially in contrast of her bright pink cheeks that were raw and red from the whipping snow. The tip of her nose looked absolutely frozen, and her little lips were purple slowly turning blue and her entire body was shaking with every finger step she took forward. Fangs stretched out one of his hands and after a moment of her staring from him to Sweet Pea and then back to his hand, her cold little fingers wrapped around two or three of his cold hand.

 

    “What's your name little one?” Sweet Pea was very careful of his ton and how he crouched in the snow not wanting to scare her away. She looked at him, the frozen toddler looked at him as she stumbled another step towards Fans. It was obvious that she had been outside for too long but just how long was that, they weren't sure. She looked like she was going to take another step before her little knees got too tired to continue and they gave out. Sweet Pea's arms shot out at the same time Fangs easily caught the tilting toddler before she could fall in the snow face down.

 

   “Let's get her inside, we will worry about her name once shes dry and warm.” Fangs suggested as he pulled the little girl into his chest. Unzipping his serpent jacket and moving her onto his hip and tucking her into the open jacket. Even if it was just time protect her for the two steps it took to get in the house. Sweet Pea helped Fangs to his feet before gently ushering the smaller man into their trailer.

 

    It was much warmer in their little trailer than it was outside in the snow, but it was going to take some time to unfreeze the toddler they had found. Once they were comfortably inside and the door was closed to prevent the snow from getting in. Fangs carried the little bundle of cute to the one bedroom they shared, knowing it would be the warmest place in the trailer. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her on his lap. Her clothes were wet from being in the snow and as Fangs went to adjust her on his lap he realized something else….she was wearing a diaper and it was wet and squishy and most likely very much uncomfortable. It was the indication of her age.

 

       “Sweet Pea,” Fangs groaned, looking at the tiny shaking body in his lap. Her big blue eyes watching him worried he might not like her. Her freezing raw fingers having found their way into her mouth in an act of comfort to herself. His tall best friend appeared in the door way with an eyebrow raised, Fangs was pulling a face, scrunched up nose and all. “She's in diapers,” he announced which explained the ridiculous face he was pulling. It took everything Sweet Pea had not to laugh at his friend, he wasn't surprised the little girl was still in diapers. Nothing about her said she was old enough to be potty trained. “Do you want to go get them or do you want to watch her?”

 

    “Dude, I wouldn't know where to even look for diapers much less her size.” admitting things wasn't his favorite activity but they were talking about a little life. She needed him to be honest, not to be prideful. His pride wouldn't buy her diapers or comfort her. He shrugged off his serpent jacket going to toss it on the chair across the room but timid blue eyes catching his gaze caused him to stop. Instead he walked over to the chair and set the jacket down. “I can give her a bath while your out, that should help warm her up a bit.” he added.

 

   “Are you sure?” Fangs trusted Sweet Pea with a lot of things including his entire life. However, the closest he had ever seen Sweet Pea get to a child was once a year during the serpent toy drive.


	2. What Now?

       He didn't even know if Sweet Pea liked or wanted kids in the future. That was one of those things, everyone knew Fangs loved little kids but Sweet Pea was a bit more of a mystery. He supposed that if Sweet Pea wanted to watch on her, he would just have to trust him to do it. She needed diapers and probably some other things Fangs knew a little more on then Sweet Pea. The taller man nodded insisting he was sure. “ok while I am out, I'll call sheriff Keller and make sure there isn't a worried mother looking for this cutie.”

 

     “That sounds smart,” He took to steps and was back at the edge of the bed. Leaning down cautiously to pick up the small child off Fangs’ lap. They both waited for her to start wailing but it never came. She didn't even let out a huff or a sigh, just watched them with big curious blue eyes as she changed hands. “wait, do you think she knows her name? You might want her name before you go talk to the sheriff.” that was a valid point. They both looked at the damp little girl in Sweet Pea’s arms. 

 

     “Sophie!” she pulled her fingers out of her mouth to announce her name before putting them back. Unfortunately she had a little bit of a lisp as well as still being partly frozen from being outside. It made it sound like the word ‘soapy’ instead of Sophie and the boys were terrible confused. Both of them running through names in their head that could possibly sound like soapy. It wasn't a very long list of names and it wasn't long before sweet pea figured it out. 

 

   “Sophie!!” Sweet Pea shouted as he landed on her name, not even stopping to think how scary it might be for the small toddler in his arms. His enthusiasm was quickly mistaken for anger in little sophie's mind and the wailing cries they had expected when she changed hands, broke out of her now. Her fingers hanging onto her teeth in her mouth as she wailed. Sweet Pea began to panic his mind starting to reel with how to make it better and struggling to come up with anything. “shit shit shit.” he groaned. 

 

    “Pea, calm down! The more upset you get the more she will be upset!” Fangs was quick to pipe up to calm down his tall and slightly clumsy around kids, best friend. He climbed to his feet and set his hand on Sweet Pea's shoulder and the other hand on top of the little girls back urging Sweet pea to do the same. 

 

“Shh,” Sweet Pea cooed gently, beginning to rock back and forth, pressing the now distraught little girl into his chest a little further. He rested one hand on her back and began to rub in circles, things he had seen dads on tv do, to calm their screaming babies. Maybe it would work for him? He wanted to show Fangs that he wasn’t completely hopeless when it came to kids. “I’m sorry little love, I didn’t mean to yell.” she was starting to quiet, her sobs beginning to slow to sniffles. “I’m sorry, it’s ok.” He repeated pressing his lips to the top of her head.

 

Her cries became even quieter after the little kiss to the top of her thawing head. Her skin hurt as she was starting to thaw out from being in the snow but that wasn’t why she had stopped wailing or started in the first place. No, the gentle rocking and repetition and insistence that he wasn’t mad at her was what calmed her down. See, when Sophia was with her mother all she ever knew was that screaming meant she was going to get hurt and that she had done something very wrong. 

 

There were times where her mother would scream at her on end while throwing things at her, or scream while dragging her out of the room only to toss her into her nursery and lock the door from the outside. She would get left in that nursery, sometimes for days it depends on how angry her mother was with the small child. But there were times where Sophie had been good and her mother loved her, and would show it by kissing the top of her head and saying she was sorry. She would promise to never hurt her or lock her away again on the good days.

 

The good days were lies though, Always a lies. The apologies only ever lasted maybe a day before her mother was angry and explodes in rage and violence again. Sophie could never predict much in her little life and she couldn’t figure out what she did wrong to make her mother so mad either. There was no way to avoid the rage fits and that uncertainty is part of why she struggled to understand that Sweet Pea wasn’t angry with her and he wasn’t going to hurt her, she didn’t want them to be angry with her the way her mother got.

 

“Are you sure you can handle her while I go get diapers and talk to the sheriff?” It really wasn’t that Fangs thought his best friend was stupid or incapable but he worried endlessly. That one of them would have a melt down and by the time he got back from the store there would just be a mess of tears for him to get home to. He worried more about Sweet Pea then he did the little girl, knowing worst comes to worst she would probably just cry until he got back but poor Sweet Pea might be driven mad or something as equally unreasonable to worry about. “We could...go together?” 

 

“You don’t have a car seat in your truck,” Sweet Pea sighed, glad that the little girl had calmed down, resting in his arms. Fangs hadn’t thought about that and he was impressed that Sweet Pea had thought of it, maybe he would be ok. “But if it would make you feel a little better, why don’t you just call Toni and Cheryl and see if they’ll come over while your out. Just so you know I’m not here alone.” Yes, Sweet Pea wanted to prove a point, that he would be fine because he was smart and she was just a little toddler but he also didn’t want Fangs to lose his mind.

 

“Doesn’t cheryl have young nieces and nephews?” Fangs asked pulling his phone out of his pocket without any hesitation. Sweet Pea shrugged, he didn’t pay a ton of attention to what Cheryl did or didn’t have, it wasn’t that he had anything against her it’s just that when they hung out Cheryl’s family life wasn’t something anyone talked about. Fangs sent the girls a text message, two actually, both equally vague and confusing. One asking if they had any diapers or small kids clothes laying around and another one asking if they could grab any diapers or clothes and come over to the trailer. Nothing of actual explanation. 

 

“She might,” It was mildly dismissive but not in a rude manner. “Look, you head out alright? The girls will be here shortly,” He promised, moving his gaze away from his best friend and back to the little one in his arms. Her eyes now red rimmed and a little puffy. “I think it’s time for a nice warm bath, right Soph?” he brought the hand from her back gently to her cheek wiping away the remnants of the tears she had just finished crying. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she shared a look with him, The anxiety and fear from a moment ago completely disappearing. 

 

“Wait, let me get a photo of her before I go.” The shorter man fumbled around with his phone nearly dropping it before managing to turn the camera on. “Sophie,” He called and the little blue eyed angel turned her head to him an innocence on her face that he was more than happy to have captured in a photo he would never delete. Later on in life it would be the photo he showed everyone of the day his life changed for the better. “I won’t be long ok?” He promised. With that he grabbed his jacket, stuffed his phone in his pocket and left before he could change his mind again.

 

“I feel like this is just the beginning of his stress over you and I, little one.” Sweet Pea hummed to the little human in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. He knelt down on the floor with ease, long legs making for minimal shifting as he did so. Leaning over into the tub he started the bath water, testing the temperature at least four times to make sure it wasn’t too warm before settling on the temperature it was. 

 

She was sat happily in his lap as he worked with the bath water, more interested in being held than anything else. So when he set her down on the floor in front of him to pull his shirt off and get her undressed she let out a quiet whine. Quickly she made grabby hands at him her little fists opening and closing worried he wasn’t going to pick her back up. He let out a soft laugh as she whined again. So like any new dad, or really anyone around a child making sad grabby hands at them would do. He picked her back up and sat down on the floor. Putting her on his lap on the floor. She seemed satisfied by that.

 

Slowly he began to peel her wet and cold clothes off her shivering body. Once he had her down to the gross diaper god only knew how long she had been wearing it he realized something that made his stomach turn. The child was covered in bruises of varying degrees and scars no young child should have. The marks he was witnessing as he slipped the diaper off her and tossed it into the trash made it clear. Who ever had been caring for her had been doing awful things. He picked her up and set her down gingerly in the warm water.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever again.” He cupped some of the warm water in his hands and gently let go of it so it flowed over the little girl’s shoulders. She pat the water causing a little bit of a splash and the smile, the nervous, adorable, smile that appeared on her face as she splashed the water a little again made Sweet Pea’s heart flutter in a way he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before. “Not ever,” He promised. More serious about that promise then anything else in his life up to this point. 

 

He intended on keeping that promise, even if someone showed up to claim her saying she was their run away kid. He would somehow stay in contact to protect her, yeah he was a stupid almost 18 year old kid, yeah he was in a gang. But somehow...she was more important then anything else. The way her blue eyes looked at him full of curiosity and affection, made him feel more like a man than any mission he had ever carried out for the serpents or anything else.


	3. Stay?

        Sweet Pea was still elbow deep in bath water when Toni and Cheryl let themselves into the boys trailer, which honestly was fair. Fangs and Sweet Pea often just showed up at Cheryl’s place and let themselves in so it really was only fair the girls do the same to them. He didn’t really mind, as long as they didn’t upset the no longer blue lipped toddler splashing happily in the bathtub.

       “Sweets?” Toni called, the new voice startling the splashing tot, causing her to stop her eyes growing wide and frightened. He reached up out of the water and pressed his index finger to her nose to draw her attention away from the sound startling her. “Fangs sent me some very confusing text messages!” She shouted again and Sweet Pea just rolled his eyes.

       “Ha! He’s in here babe!” Cheryl shouted as she appeared in the bathroom door, unaware of the easily frightened child watching her from the bathtub. Eyes big as quarters and already welling up with fresh tears. A soft whimper fell from her lips, a warning, that Sweet Pea hadn’t gotten earlier, that she was about to burst into wailing sobs again.

       “Shh, ok.” Sweet Pea promised handing her the soft wash cloth he had been using to help her get cleaned off. She eagerly took the wash cloth from him and draped it over her head. Using it to hide from Cheryl. Baby logic was a wonderful thing. “silly girl,” he cooed, happy she was able to distract herself.

     “Why do you and Fangs need…” Toni's voice trailed off as she reached the bathroom door. Spotting the small child in the tub using the wash cloth to hide behind. She had a pack of diapers already open and a bag full of young child clothes. “That's a child.”

      “Her name is Sophie.” Sweet Pea glanced over before reaching out and over taking the diapers and bag of clothes from Toni not really interested in diving into the story of the little girl while she was sitting in the bath, happily. “She's very sensitive, right Soph?” his attention moved back to the bathing toddler. She was watching closely from under the washcloth clearly unsure.

      “out?” Sophie asked Sweet Pea timidly, looking from him to the tub drain. Without waiting for permission. she reached over and yanked the tub drain out causing the water to begin draining. “out!” she giggled.

      “You are so smart,” Sweet Pea was honestly in awe of her and just how intellgent she seemed to be. However young she was, she was smart for that age, just tiny. “Cheryl can you grab me a towel from the closet for her?” Surprisingly Cheryl didn’t object or ask her girlfriend to do it, she simply disappeared to get the towl and came back with no further questions about the child, handing the towel to his waiting hands.

      “Here, We brought some clothes that should fit her too,” Cheryl mentioned pointing to the bag he had taken from Toni earlier. She bent down to go through it or at least help Sweet Pea go through it since Toni seemed to be staring at the small child like it had bitten her. Sweet Pea scooped the toddler out of the tub wrapping her in the towel as many times as the towel would allow, wanting to keep her warm. Sophie had the brightest little smile on her face just for Sweet Pea.

     “Why do you have a small child Pea?” Toni finally spoke again after having trailed off into space shocked by the most adorable little girl. Sweet Pea glanced at her for a very breif second before his attention went to drying off the little girl and getting her in a diaper before there was an accident and she needed another bath. However when he got to putting the actual diaper on he was a bit more lost than he wanted to admit.

       “Here,” Cheryl chuckled softly as she climbed onto the floor with Sweet Pea. She stole the diaper out of his hand and as if it was second nature she slipped the diaper onto the bruised little girl that Sweet Pea had already fallen in love with. “You are quite the little cutie.” Cheryl cooed at the timid toddler. Sophie let out another giggle this one just a little bit shy before she climbed off the floor and scrambled over into Sweet Pea’s arms again, using his body as a hiding device.

        “Aren`t you just the sweetest.” Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her not interested in standing up, though he did take up a little less space so Cheryl could sit on the floo with them with out struggling. “Let’s get you dressed, can’t have you turning into a Sophie pop again.” He teased looking over at Cheryl, who was currently digging through the bag of clothes they had brought. After a moment she emerged holding a little cat themed footie pajamas that came with a little cat ear beanie.

         “I bought all these clothes so Polly wouldn’t need to worry about clothing her kids as they grew. She refuses to dress her children in anything I would think to buy,” There was a sadness in her voice that Sweet Pea had recognized from other times she spoke of her family. HIs eyes softened. “I’m excited you called us for help,” It was almost like a thank you for involving me kind of statment. He didn’t get much time to think about it, Sophie snatched the jammies from Cheryl eager to put them on. Dressing her was probably the easiest thing Sweet pea had done all night.

        “Why do you have a child?” Toni repeated knowing that she had to be the logical one in all situations and seeing her best friend from childhood with a kid gave her weird feelings she didn’t like or understand. Though The little blue eyed girl in a soft off white cat onesie with a little pink beanie that had cat ears in it was priceless and nearly had her caving and dropping the question. Sophie decided she didn’t like her.

      “Mama Leave,” Sophie glared at Toni, worried that this new woman was a threat to the kind man who had found her and rescued her from the snow and had been loving on her all night since then. She put her arms around Sweet Pea’s neck since he was still sitting down, looking possessive of the older man. “Sophie stay.” Sweet Pea let out a soft chuckle, wrapping one arm around the little girl and the other arm resting at his side as he looked at Toni.

       “She was hiding under our steps when we got home. Fangs is calling the Sheriff to make sure she isn’t missing and buying some things she probably need. SO you can chill Toni,” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes really wanting to tell his friend she could just fuck off but knowing that if he taught the child how to say fuck before Fangs got back, the other man would have his head and never let him spend alone time with the little girl ever again. Slowly he scooped Sophie up and pushed himself off the bathroom floor, holding his free hand out to help Cheryl up. Toni just let out a heavy sigh.

       “I don’t think you should get attached, Pea” The warning was unappreciated and completely unwelcome at the moment. IT didn’t matter what his small friend had to say about the little girl in his arms. In his mind how could Toni know anything about what was best for this little girl? Nothing.


	4. But I Want Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Let me know if you're actually enjoying this. I don't want to write for nobody

       Good thing I didn’t ask for your input.” He was quick to snap back with ice in his tone, Sophie tucked herself further into Sweet Pea. Pressing her face against his chest under his chin, moving both her little arms to tuck against her and shirtless Sweet Pea’s chest. His body was nice and warm, allowing her to feel more secure than earlier. If looks could kill though, Toni would have burst into flames. The little girl watching her with the death glare.

      “She has a mother somewhere Sweet Pea,” Toni sighed not trying to piss off Sweet Pea but also feeling the need to remind him of the harsh reality he was already aware of. That Fangs could come home and tell him the sheriff knows who she belongs to and they have to hand her back to whoever was abusing her. “Just because after your dad died, your mom left doesn’t mean hers did the same.” that was a low blow and even Cheryl could tell.

      “T.T I don’t think…” Cheryl trailed off unsure how to finish the sentence but very much disagreeing with how her girlfriend was going about the situation. disagreeing fundamentally with the logic she was after. She had seen the bruises on the little girl but being abused by her own parents, cheryl had no clue how to broach the subject.

       “Clearly if her mother cared she would have come back for her by now!” Sweet Pea hadn’t meant to raise his voice, his emotions had just gotten the best of himm. Sophie let out a soft whimper her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

       “Sophie, Stay.” Her little voice was laced with unshed tears and a brokenness Cheryl immediately recognized. All of Sweet Pea’s rage disappeared and his edges went all soft, his free hand coming to rest on her back. HOlding her against his chest hoping to make up for the shout he had just let out.

      “Absolutely Soph,” He Promised. No matter what it meant, if it mean he had to gather his things and move to another town with Fangs and exist near the little girl so she never had to be far away. He would do that. He would do anything to protect her and love her, from the looks of it Cheryl felt the same way. “You get to stay,” It was the only comfort he could give her until he knew more. “But if Tiny thinks she knows everything then [she] can go.” Although he was no longer shouting the ice was still thick in his voice.

         “Just because you don’t like what I said doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes choosing to ignore his friend completely. He was going to find her some thing to eat instead of listening to Toni give him the third degree about getting attached to a child.

        “Are you hungry Soph?” He opened one of the cupboards looking to see if they had anything that she might be able to eat. He noticed an open box of poptarts and grabbed a package for her. However, the little girl in his arms didn’t answer him and didn’t really seem to be making much noise at all. “Is she asleep?” Sweet Pea turned to Cheryl unable to see her for himself since she was tucked under his chin.

          “She is fighting it but essentially she’s asleep.” Cheryl’s voice was thick with fondness for the itty bitty girl and she didn’t want to disturb Sophie by getting in her face or talking to her directly. Sophie had slipped her thumb into her mouth, Sweet Pea’s bare chest nice and warm, her eyes kept falling clothes no matter how many times she tried to open them again.

       “Poor thing, must be exhausted.” Sweet Pea sighed, though he couldn’t continue to walk around shirtless. It was bound to get cold in the trailer at some point. Carefully he made his way back to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket for her and a pull over hoodie for himself. Tossing it over his unoccupied shoulder he headed back out to the living room. He looked at Cheryl tension still built in his shoulders. “Can you hold her a second?” He asked and the redhead smiled eagerly.

       “Of course, you can go get an actual shirt if you want.” She encouraged, as he leaned in getting as close as humanly possible so that Sophie wouldn’t wake up too much from the switching of bodies. The sleeping tot opened her eyes slightly and looked at Sweet Pea and let out a quiet high pitched whine reaching out for Swee Pea unhappy he wasn’t the one holding her any more. Chery began to hum and rock back and forth to comfort her long enough to give him a chance to put the hoodie on.

       Which he did, slipping on a black hoodie that had a serpent logo on the back. As soon as he had it on he looked back at Cheryl who was just staring down at the fussing Toddler in her arms who was still reaching for Sweet Pea. He couldn’t help but smile like a dope as he got close to Cherly wanting her back in his arms as much as she wanted to be with him. Cheryl easily transferred the little girl into his arms. Sophie.

      “Shh, It’s ok Sophie. I’ve got you,” Sweet Pea cooed and as soon as she rested her head back under his chin, her thumb back in her mouth her eyes fell closed and all the fussing stopped. She was content to be in his arms again and getting some very much needed sleep, her little body heating up, he wrapped her in the blanket any way.

    “So you’re just going to ignore me?” He glanced to Toni as he found himself a spot on the couch making sure the blanket was secure around the little one.

     “Yup,” She had yet to say anything remotely helpful or even really kind so the last thing he wanted was to have more conversation with her.

      “When Fangs gets home, you’ll see. She has parents looking for her out there and you’ll have to give her back.” she didn’t mean to sound as angry and spiteful as she did but instead of trying to be understanding all she did was sound harsh and unfeeling.


	5. Are you with us?

       “He wants us to keep her,” Fangs looked at Sweet Pea who was spread across the couch. Sophie still sleeping on his chest cuddled under the blanket sucking on her thumb. Toni and Cheryl were sitting at the table having quiet conversation and Fangs wasn’t sure what had happened between Toni and Sweet Pea but it was clear something had.

       “You can’t be serious.” Toni squinted at the shorter serpent and the more mature of the two of them, as he sat down in the love seat and opening a can of soda very quietly. In her mind there was no way a grown adult asked to immature teenagers to care for a kid they knew nothing about.

      “Dead serious,” He paused taking a swing of his soda glad that sweet Pea seemed to be taking the news well. “He knows her, pretty well actually. Her parents are really abusive and the only reason they haven’t been arrested is because they don’t have a safe place for her to be.” He paused again looking at his best friend and his potential co parent in this situation which wasn’t something he thought he would ever be saying about Sweet Pea, but he liked the idea of it. “He says he will help us with whatever including money and babysitting and help us get full custody under some loophole...so what do you say?” He looked away from Sweet Pea for a moment noticing the anger on Toni’s face.

       “I say we are now papa Fangs and Papa Sweet Pea.” Fangs let out a heavy breath he had been holding worried that Sweet Pea would reject this little girl like he had the many aly cats Fangs had tried to bring home. Really Toni shouldn’t be so surprised about this. Relief watched through Fangs as he looked at the little girl.

      “Oh! oh! Can I be auntie Cheryl?!” The redhead bubbled from her seat looking at Fangs and then to Sweet Pea. Neither one of them had ever seen her so excited before, It made Sweet Pea think about the kind of life Cheryl had lived that she was this excited to be involved in someone else’ life. “I can spoil her!”

      “OF course,” Sweet Pea let out a soft laugh before Fangs could respond wanting Cheryl to feel welcome to do whatever for the little girl. Toni however was silent and angry, not wanting her girlfriend to spend her money on things for a baby no one in the room should be caring for, her warning from earlier seeming nothing but harsh and insensitive now. “Little Sophie Fogarty,” Sweet Pea hummed patting the beanie placed on Sophie’s head and suddenly Fangs’ cheeks were bright red s warmth invaded his chest at the idea of making her last name his.

       “Aren’t you happy for them T?” Cheryl asked smiling brightly at her girlfriend clearly thrilled they were saving the little girl. Toni shook her head her angry disposition still taking up residency on her face.

         “No, I’m not. She’s a child. She deserves a competent parent not these two morons,” She snapped and all the joy Fangs had felt a second ago disappeared with Toni’s unkind  words and all together mean disposition. “She’s a child, not a pet and the sheriff is a moron if he thinks these two idiots..”

     “You know you can stop with the name calling Toni. We get it. You think we’re stupid and incapable of caring for child.” Sweet Pea snapped rubbing Sophie’s back feeling frustrated that his friend had to come in here and steal all the joy out of this little party. No it wasn’t the most ideal situation, she was a small child and they weren’t grown adults but that didn’t stop them from being competent to take care of her.

        “Wow, I’m glad I never put you as a recommendation on my applications to pops. No one would hire me with how dumb you think I am.” Fangs snapped. “Did you know we can’t possibly know something Toni knows nothing about? Apparently you and I are just dumb as a box of rocks Pea,” it was hurtful that their bestfriend of all these years apparently thought so lowly of them. Low enough to say they weren’t good enough to help care for this new child in their lives.  
     

    “Yeah I know, we should be thanking our lucky stars breathing is a brain stem function.” Sweet pea spat bitterly before setting his head back against the pillow trying to stay calm and not wake Sophie who was sleeping gently on his chest. “Just get out Toni, you think we are so fucking stupid, get out.” Toni rolled her eyes standing up as she looked at the boys not really caring that she had offended them.

      “You two know nothing about children,” Toni snapped. “Cheryl, let’s go.” Except there was a problem. Cheryl didn’t move and Cheryl didn’t want to move. She wanted to stay here with the baby and Fangs and Sweet Pea to help them take care of the little one. She loved little ones and she hadn’t been allowed to play with many little ones in her life always needing to be prim and proper according to her mother. Playing with small children was undignified and never something she had been allowed.

        “I want to stay here,” Her voice was quiet and non confrontational as she looked away from her girlfriend and towards Sweet Pea who was still laying on the couch with little Sophie asleep on his chest. “I think they can do this.” she was even quieter with her voicing the assurance she had in the two teenagers she was just starting to get to know. Sure Toni had known them a lot longer but maybe that was what was clouding her vision of the boys in the first place.

       “Thanks Cherry” Sweet Pea sat up a little looking over at the shy redheaded female who was very clearly unsure about her position against her girlfriend. “You can stay if you want, even if T, leaves.” He added not wanting her to feel unwanted or forced out because Toni was leaving. They were in no position to be kicking her out, right now she was the only person that supported this crazy idea. Toni stood their her jaw clenched her arms crossed over her chest her right foot tapping against the trailer.

         “What could you possibly know about raising a child!?” Toni snapped again frustrated that even her girlfriend had spoken out against her. She wanted to prove that she was right, that they knew nothing about kids but they had to play along in order for that to work.

        “Look, I may not know everything kids need ok? But I know the essentials, food , clothes, water, sleep, at this age diapers,” Fangs spoke first looking at Toni just as frustrated that she wouldn’t give up and just believe that they could do this. “Eventually school, but mainly she needs love.”

       “In forms of things like warm baths, feeding her while making silly noises, singing songs to her, comforting her while she’s crying, finding her a favorite binky or a favorite stuffed animal.” Sweet Pea spoke up his large hand coming to rest on Sophia’s back. “We can do all of those things Toni. What is it that you think you know that we don’t?” He had calmed down significantly as if just having the small child with him was enough to change who he was at the core of his being. Feeling more rational and like hearing out Toni for whatever her ridiculous reasoning was.

       “She needs a mom” Toni let out her last argument and the way she said it, she hung her entire argument of them being stupid on her needing a mom. LIke it really had nothing to do with them being idiots in the first place it had to do with Toni’s own distance from a mother and her own rejection from a mother figure in her aunt. “Every little girl needs a mom.” she added heart broken.

      “She had a mom T,” Fangs sighed suddenly understanding his best friend's denial of the situation and all of her insults. “Her mom hurt her, her mom regularly hurts her. Sheriff Keller said that her mom has tried this before but the little girl got returned. She’s tried to sell the little girl before.” Fangs explained looking at the sleeping little girl sighing. “She needs someone to love her more than she needs a mom,”

       “Tiny, You need a mom” Sweet Pea spoke softly, knowing his best friend as he sat up careful of the little girl in his arms not wanting to drop her. “Sophie needs love, you need a mom. Me and Fangs can’t make up for your aunt doing what she does and we can’t promise that Sophie won’t get older and want a mom either but we can give her safety and love now.” Toin let out a soft sigh shaking her head.

     “I still think this is a ridiculous idea.” Her voice had warmth in it now, the anger and hate gone from the situation and her words. “But, I guess I understand why you guys want to do this and I guess I can support that.” she hummed moving to sit back down with cheryl. Sweet Pea hummed and high fived Fangs glad that they managed to get Toni on board with their crazy deal. Fangs calling the sheriff back to let him know they would take care of sophie.


End file.
